A fill limiter vent valve (FLVV) is used in a fuel tank to close a vent opening in the top of the tank in response to liquid fuel in the tank reaching a predetermined fuel shut-off height. After closure of the fill limiter vent valve, the increase in fuel vapor pressure above the liquid in the tank is sensed by appropriate apparatus in the fuel fill nozzle of a fuel supply conduit to automatically shut off fuel delivery to the tank. The fill limiter vent valve is generally mounted in a vent opening in a top wall of the fuel tank and includes a cup having a rim around an open upper end, or a fill opening in the side, positioned to allow fuel to spill into the cup once the fuel level in the tank has reached the level of the rim or the lowest part of the opening. A float within the cup is raised rapidly by the fuel filling the cup to activate the valve to its closed position.
If a manufacturer makes or purchases a variety of different fuel tanks, differences in fuel tank design among the tanks may dictate different predetermined fuel shut-off heights and thus require different fill limiter vent valves, even if the basic FLVV design is the same. A single fill limiter vent valve allowing easy initial height adjustment, during fuel system assembly or FLVV replacement, to provide the desired fuel level shut-off height in each fuel tank design can reduce proliferation of fill limiter vent valve part numbers and reduce inventory costs. Such an adjustable fuel limiter vent valve should also be readily adaptable to equipment and tooling used in automated manufacturing processes, in both adjustment to and locking at, the desired fuel level shut-off height.